


Cyclical

by neonhebi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, but ultimately i cant figure out how to string them together in any cohesive manner, i love the concept and the little blurbs that i have, this was a fic i typed up a while ago and never finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonhebi/pseuds/neonhebi
Summary: This is a fic I wrote a while ago, but never could figure out how to finish or string together. This is much less of a cohesive, narrative story and more of a collection of related blurbs. It's based on an RPG styled fantasy world, and was originally based off of an ever older fic, which was loosely based off of Monster Hunter.I won't be continuing this, but I do like the writing that I have down, so I feel it's good enough to post.--------“Jesse McCree.” Hanzo frowned. Jesse’s eyes locked onto Hanzo, looking giddy. “Are you stupid?”Ah.“You are an F-Ranked adventurer, and you took on the hardest request in this town?”Uhm.“It is not the guild’s responsibility to look after you. They are not responsible for your death. I understand that you may be new, but that is no excuse. You should know the rules before you take quests.”Hanzo stared at him, working through his thoughts carefully.“... You are aware of how the quest rankings work, yes?”“Y-yeah! The more numbers, the harder it is!”Hanzo sighed, resting his hand on his forehead, hiding his gaze from him.





	Cyclical

**Author's Note:**

> As stated before, I will not be continuing this specific story. However, I do love the concept and may reimagine this fic with a more sensible direction.  
> While all of these blurbs are loosely connected, they don't form a complete narrative story.
> 
> If you have any advice, tips, or critique I would love to hear it. Writing is something that doesn't come very naturally to me, and I would love to know how I can improve.

Jesse thought he was dead. Anyone would have, falling from a tree with hungry wolves waiting at the bottom. He braced himself for a rough impact, but was instead met with a much softer one. He cautiously opened his eyes, his gaze greeted with a handsome man. Dark piercing eyes, sharp cheekbones, and arms wide enough to swallow Jesse whole. He had long, silky hair tied back into a lazy, low ponytail. Jesse was pressed against his chest, which was more than enough to feel how rock solid his pecs were.

“Can you hear me?” The stranger asked, laying Jesse down and pulling something off his belt, starting to mess around with Jesse’s arm.

Right. He had his arm ripped off by a pack of wolves. He was following a quest to kill a notorious wolf pack, thinking it would be easy. Sure, it was quite a few levels above his own, but they were just wolves! How bad could they be? God was he so wrong. The pack tore him to shreds. Jesse’s eyes lulled around, checking for danger. Every wolf had an arrow neatly through its head, the blood pooling on the ground around each one.

“Aaaaaaahhhuhhhh…” Jesse mumbled back, shifting his gaze back to look at his saviour. He had started to pick Jesse back up, along with his bow.

“I see… Do not worry. You are in safe hands.” He explained, shifting Jesse in his grip slightly, carrying him with one arm the best he could.  Good  _ god _ how much of a hunk was this man? Jesse knew he wasn’t lightweight, and this stranger could carry him with one arm? What a dreamboat. The man picked up his bow, slinging it over his shoulder, before carrying Jesse with both arms again.

“Good morning.” A gentle, husky voice called out to Jesse. He opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. Sitting next to him was that god of a man, his hand resting gently on Jesse’s shoulder. Jesse was laying on a bed, tucked into a big blue comforter. The stub of an arm he had left was no longer ablaze with pain, leaving his head a bit clearer. He was in different clothes, that were much nicer than his old ones. These were silky, and felt nice against his skin. Nonetheless, his hat was set by him, looking less beat up than he remembered. “Do you remember who I am?”

“Ahh… You saved me? Out in th’ forest?” Jesse mumbled, shifting deeper into the covers. The man smiled at him, removing his hand.

“My name is Hanzo Shimada. You are Jesse, correct?”

“Jesse McCree, at ya’ service, darlin’.” He hummed, tossing a wink at Hanzo. What a nice name. Hanzo. Hanzo sighed softly, politely folding his hands in his lap.

“Jesse McCree.” Hanzo frowned. Jesse’s eyes locked onto Hanzo, looking giddy. “Are you stupid?”

Ah.

“You are an F-Ranked adventurer, and you took on the hardest request in this town?”

Uhm.

“It is not the guild’s responsibility to look after you. They are not responsible for your death. I understand that you may be new, but that is no excuse. You should know the rules before you take quests.”

Hanzo stared at him, working through his thoughts carefully.

“... You are aware of how the quest rankings work, yes?”

“Y-yeah! The more numbers, the harder it is!”

Hanzo sighed, resting his hand on his forehead, hiding his gaze from him. Jesse squirmed uncomfortably, before sitting up. He flittled glances at Hanzo, fiddling with the hem of the comforter. He eventually looked back up, his expression softer.

“I will get you something to eat, and we will talk.” He said, patting Jesse’s leg. Hanzo slid off the bed, Jesse watching as he left. 

Hanzo returned soon enough, with a plate of rice and chicken. He gave it to Jesse, along with a fork. He gladly started eating, while Hanzo went into another monologue.

“I understand that you are new here. As I said before, my name is Hanzo Shimada. My clan owns the guild that resides here, and they have tasked me with case-by-case overview of… troublesome adventurers. That means that when people like you act a fool, I am paid to get you out of trouble, and work with you to…” Jesse began tuning him out mid-meal, his gaze drifting from his face downwards. Hanzo wore a haori with one arm out, the sleeve tucked into his utility belt. It gave him a surprisingly good view of Hanzo’s physique, and  _ god _ was he every bit of a hunk as Jesse had imagined. The man was pure, sculpted muscle, like he worked out since he was 2. His exposed arm had a large, gorgeous tattoo that curled around his pec, and ended--

Hanzo soon fell silent, and untucked the sleeve from his belt. He put his haori on fully, glaring down at Jesse.

“Hey now I--”

“I listed 3 important changes in your life, starting from now. Name them.” Hanzo demanded, crossing his arms as he leaned back. Jesse started to sweat, messing with the grains of rice on his plate.

“Uhm, I’m uh, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh--”

“One, you are living with me from now on. Two, I am getting you a new arm. Three, you will be training under me until I deem you fit to handle quests alone.”

“That’s--that’s real nice darlin’, but I ain’t needin’ your help.” Jesse chuckled, earning an amused huff from Hanzo.

“Of course not. I am sure you are a good shot. But how well will you hold up with one arm?”. Jesse looked away, furrowing his brows. Hanzo stood up, taking the empty plate away from him.

“This is my house, and this is the room you will stay in. Tomorrow we begin training. Please take today to familiarize yourself with the layout.” He said curtly, turning on his heel and leaving.

It certainly could be worse. Jesse could be dead. Or nursing a missing limb on his own. He could do without the patronizing speeches, but fuck if that man wasn’t a greek god in disguise. Getting to see that every day? It could certainly be much worse.

Hanzo walked into Jesse’s room, setting a bag down on the side table. He sat down next to Jesse, shaking his shoulder. He grumbled in response, pulling the comforter over his head. Hanzo sighed, and pulled it off, glaring down at Jesse.

“Are you a child?” He chastised, while Jesse pouted up at him. He slowly sat up, glancing over at the bag on the side table.

“Am I gettin’ some breakfast or are we just headin’ out?” Jesse frowned, while Hanzo pulled out an arm from the bag. He set it down in Jesse’s lap, before pulling out a few more things and setting them on the side table.

“Before we can do anything else, I need to attach your arm. I have done this hundreds of times before, so you do not need to worry.” He explained, pulling out a thin metal plate and grabbing his stump.

“Hey--woah now, hold up. Won’t this hurt?” Jesse frowned, pulling his arm away, only for Hanzo to grab it again.

“Just sit still.” Hanzo frowned, inching closer and closer to putting Jesse in a headlock. Jesse chuckled nervously, slowly inching further back onto the bed.

“Y’know, I’m tryin’ sweetheart but you’re frightenin’ me a lil’.” He hummed. Hanzo huffed, grabbing his arm, and yanking him forwards. He fell flat on his face, and Hanzo sat on his back, pinning him against the bed. He grabbed the stump of Jesse’s left arm, carefully starting to attach the metal plate to it.

“H-heyyyy, darlin’...” Jesse hummed

“You will live. Be quiet.”. Jesse laid there awkwardly, doing his best to not squirm about as Hanzo screwed the plate into his arm. It didn’t exactly hurt, but he still felt it. It took Hanzo a while, but he eventually finished installing Jesse’s new arm in. He got off of Jesse, letting him sit back up. Jesse stretched his back out, groaning.

“Did ya’ really have to do that?” Jesse fussed.

“Yes. Can you move your arm?”. He squinted at his new hand, carefully opening and closing it. It felt… strange. It still moved and felt like it was his real arm, but looking at the metal left him weary. 

“Yep. Good as new.” He hummed, offering Hanzo a smile. “Thanks.”

“It was not my jurisdiction.” Hanzo sighed, sliding off the bed. “Go put your clothes on. We will leave soon, so please be timely.”

 

Jesse cantered into the living room a couple minutes later. Hanzo was sitting on the floor, packing supplies as neatly as he could. Jesse sat down on the couch by him, watching him work.

“You use a revolver, correct?” Hanzo asked, his gaze drifting up to meet Jesses. He nodded, leaning back against the couch. “Would you like to learn archery?”. He earned himself a laugh from Jesse.

“That’s real cute, but I ain’t sure if a bow can pack a punch like a gun can.” He smiled innocently, while Hanzo nodded.

“Archery it is then.”

“Hey, wait--”

“Darlin’, I get that this is your  _ thing _ and all, but there ain’t no way in hell you can curve an arrow.” Jesse frowned, glancing back at Hanzo. He was leaning against a nearby tree, the faintest smirk on his lips. Hanzo had tied a few cans to a tree, and had tasked Jesse with hitting the tree behind the cans.

“Trust me. It is easy. I have done this since I was a boy.” Hanzo crossed his arms, his gaze pinned onto Jesse. What a dumbass. An utter fool. He had fallen hard for Hanzo’s trap. Jesse’s brows knit together, giving Hanzo an exasperated glare. “Just notch the arrow lower.”. He earned a groan from Jesse, who lowered his bow, turning to face Hanzo fully. 

“This is nice an’ all, but I didn’t come out here t’ be fucked with, Ha--”

Hanzo had made a show of taking the bow from Jesse, running a hand down his arm to take it from him. He shook his hips, drew back an arrow, and fired. It whipped around the cans, hitting a tree in the distance. Jesse grumbled curses, tugging at the brim of his hat.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever…” He mumbled. Hanzo slung the bow around his shoulder, leading back against the tree. Jesse shuffled his feet, staring at the dirt. Hanzo had hazed people before. He did this every time some idiot got themselves into trouble, to help weed out anyone he hated. Which was everyone. If he got them to leave, then they weren’t his problem anymore. But this man was just...

“You can use your revolver.” Hanzo spoke up. Jesse froze, carefully peeking over at him. “Show me your prowess.”. Jesse flashed him a smile, slipping his gun out. He took a moment to steel himself, before he fired. One of his eyes shone a bright red, before quickly blinking off. All of the cans toppled over at the same time, and Jesse holstered his gun. Hanzo hummed in content, watching him. 

“Hah, how’s that… f-for…” Jesse slowly trailed off, collapsing to the ground.

There it was. What a dumbass. Hanzo smiled softly.

Hanzo walked over to him, scooping him up into his arms. Sure, the trick he did was cute, but far out of his expertise. Everything requires energy to do, magic being no different. People who didn’t know what they were doing always overexerted themselves. Jesse was no different. Just another fool.

A handsome fool.

Hanzo was sitting on Jesse’s bed when Jesse finally woke up. He had gone through this routine for years. The person would overexert themselves, and stay asleep for exactly a week. Hanzo knew exactly how to fuck with Jesse. Normally, he’d yell at them when they woke up, they’d argue back and leave, and he’d have the house to himself again. But Jesse was different. He deserved a different treatment.

Jesse slowly opened his eyes, squinting over at Hanzo. He felt like shit. His body was heavy, and he felt so damn tired. He quietly peered at Hanzo while he came to his senses. Hanzo was sitting in his bed, looking awfully dressed up. He was wearing a fancy white kimono, with a blue dragon print over it. His hair was pinned up in a tight bun, with hairsticks keeping it in place. He had a bed table in front of him, with a bottle of sake and two glasses. Jesse sat up slowly, rubbing his forehead. Hanzo picked up a fan out of nowhere, hiding his face with it, peeking out over the top.

“Oh! Good evening, cowboy. You’ve been asleep for  _ weeks _ .” Hanzo moaned, faking a sniffle, giving Jesse his best puppy eyes.

“Really now?” Jesse chuckled, while Hanzo poured Jesse a drink.

“It has been  _ so _ lonely. I was worried you were gone for good--I stayed by your side every moment praying for your wake.” Hanzo handed him the cup, which he gladly chugged, handing it back.

“Sorry darlin’, ah wasn’t meanin’ t’ keep ya’ waitin’ fa’ so long.” He hummed, accentuating his southern drawl. “But you can rest easy now, Ah’m rite here.” He held his arms out for a hug, beaming at him. Hanzo rolled his eyes, bopping Jesse on the head, earning a laugh. Jesse put his arms back down, sipping at his new cup of sake. “How long was I out for?”

“A week.” Hanzo smiled softly, sipping at his own sake. “You used all of your energy in that cute trick. Which, unlucky for you, means that I will be teaching you how to use magic.”

“Oh no… Whatever will I do?” Jesse hummed. “Say, have ya’ made dinner yet?”. Hanzo shook his head, setting down his cup and sliding off the bed.

“No, but I can. Just give me a moment to get into something more… casual.”

“Did you wear that just for this?”. Hanzo looked over at Jesse as he took down his hair. He only offered a wink, before walking out of the room. 

Jesse gathered himself, doing his best to look semi-presentable before heading into the kitchen. Hanzo had changed into a simple yukata, tucking his hair into it’s normal, low ponytail. He was grilling fish, murmuring a song. Jesse smiled, sitting down on the counter next to him, grabbing Hanzo’s attention. He stopped humming, opting to glare at Jesse.

“Get down.” He grumbled, smacking his knee. “Go bathe, food will be done soon.”. Jesse pouted at him, sliding off the counter. Jesse crossed his arms, while Hanzo stared him down. “You have not bathed in a week. You are gross,  _ go bathe _ .” Hanzo huffed, turning back to his cooking. Jesse begrudgingly walked off to go bathe, and returned quickly.

Hanzo was beginning to plate the food, and quickly handed Jesse one, along with chopsticks. He took the plate, but stared at the chopsticks, his eyes flitting between Hanzo and the utensils.

“Can I get a f--”

“No.”

Jesse sighed, slowly grabbing the chopsticks. “I ain’t real clear on how to use these, darlin’.”

“Then you will learn. It is easy.” Hanzo offered him a smug smile, making himself a plate and heading off to the dining room.

Hanzo sighed, hiding his face in his hands, while Jesse poured him another glass of sake. He picked the cup up, slowly sipping at it, his gaze pinned to the ground.

“...They want me to get rid of my brother.” Hanzo sighed slowly, running a hand through his hair. “He is… More of a party boy. I try to support him, but the clan…” He trailed off, quickly downing his cup of sake. Jesse got him another one, which he chugged as well.

“And you have ta’ do it because the clan said so?” Jesse raised his eyebrows. Hanzo pushed his empty cup towards Jesse, who pushed it back.

“It is not that simple. I am a Shimada son--it is my birthright to lead the clan. They expect me to maintain the status quo, regardless of what that entails. It is a matter of family.” Hanzo grabbed the sake bottle, pouring himself another cup.

“Well, ain’t ya’ brother your family?”

“Family is not what you think it is, cowboy.”

Jesse frowned, watching as Hanzo chugged down another cup. “You don’t have to, Hanzo.”. Hanzo raised his gaze, glaring sharply at Jesse. “It ain’t easy, but I’ve been doin’ it for years. I used to be a part of a gang, but shit got… Weird. I can’t ever go back, but it feels nice to follow my morals. I actually already got a plan for hoppin’ outta here, since I was worried about gettin’ caught. Ain’t nothin’ wrong with bringin’ you along.” He carefully offered. Hanzo’s expression hadn’t changed, but he had slammed down a few more cups of sake. He reached over to pour himself another, but found the bottle empty. Hanzo sighed deeply, rubbing his face, before standing up.

“I… am going to sleep.” He grumbled, stumbling his way out of the room. Jesse frowned, watching Hanzo go before cleaning up. He went to bed soon after, making sure that Hanzo had made it into his bed.

 

Two nights later, Hanzo was standing over Jesse, shaking him awake. Jesse grumbled, opening his eyes, squinting at him. He was fully dressed, and carrying two bags. Jesse smiled at him, sitting up.

“Hail. Headin’ somewhere?” He hummed, while Hanzo tossed him a bag.

“ _ We _ are heading somewhere. Anywhere. Just not here.”

“What, want me to whisk you off your feet?” He hummed, standing up. Hanzo rolled his eyes, elbowing Jesse before walking off.

“You told me you had a grande plan, so I’d like to see it.” He purred

“I love you, Jesse.” Hanzo mumbled, his thumb drifting over his beard. He blushed furiously, gazing up into Hanzo’s eyes. His long hair draped down by Jesse’s face, hiding the rest of the world away. Bits of sunlight shone through the occasional gaps, highlighting Hanzo’s dark eyes and gentle smile. God, what a blessing. Jesse offered him a gentle laugh, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Hanzo’s shoulders.

“Well ain’t this nice.” He purred. “Never thought a beautiful man like you would be all over me.”. Hanzo winked at him, leaning down and gently kissing him. Jesse pulled him even closer, grinning up against his lips. Hanzo pulled away for a moment, before kissing over Jesse’s jaw and cheeks, earning a chuckle from him. “You’re perfect, darlin’.” He whispered, running a hand through Hanzo’s hair. “I’m so glad you came with me.”

“I am glad you offered.” Hanzo hummed, pausing from his onslaught of kisses. “My family would never approve of something like this, but they are not here, hm?”

“What, your parents ain’t wantin’ ya’ to date a lil’ ol’ country boy?” Jesse laughed, letting his hands trail down Hanzo’s sides as he sat up, resting on his hips.

“Of course not. I am to find a wife who has connections. Marry for children and names.”


End file.
